The Sparrows
by Whit-Whit
Summary: sparrows a kid and a lor of ticked off demons


Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

Spike brought the sword down killing what he thought was the last of the Garlath demons. He looked down at his duster; there was blue gunk all over it. "Oh bollocks I don't even know why I fight anymore. It's not like I'm going to win her over. It would take a bloody miracle to do that with her being the stubborn bint she is," he said.

When he got back to his crypt, he slipped off his duster, and lit a cigarette. He lay down on the bed and tried to get some sleep. After about an hour he decided he wasn't going to get any sleep, and he went to get him some blood.

When he came back he noticed a notebook on his end table that he hadn't noticed before. He picked it up and started thumbing thought it. All the pages were blank except one. The one in the very middle of the notebook had a short poem wrote on it.

Friend old, enemy new

The sparrows are flying again

Old as time, new as rhyme

The sparrows are flying all in line

Easily said, hardly done

The sparrows are coming

Come, come, come

Tormenting me

Forever you see

The sparrows will fly to me

Children screaming

Spike will cry

Together the sparrows,

And Spike will die

Read this three times my friend

But be careful

For your torment will never end

Spike read it three times and threw it down. "That's so stupid, I'm going to bed." He turned off the light and fell asleep almost immediately. He dreamed that night but later he couldn't tell you about it if he tried. The only thing he was sure of was that there had been sparrows. Hundreds of sparrows.

* * *

Buffy walked up to Spike's crypt the next morning. _Alright I'm just going to walk in there, tell him it's over, and let that be the end of it. I'm not going to listen when he protests that he loves me because I don't love him," _she thought to herself. She walked into his crypt. He wasn't anywhere she could see. She hollered for him. "SPIKE!" She waited. No answer. "SPIKE!" she screamed louder. Still no answer. She walked down to the second level. She looked for him and didn't see him anywhere.

"Hi Buffy," he said. She turned around and looked for him. He wasn't all that hard to find. Standing in front of her was a little boy that looked to be about four or five. He was being swallowed whole by Spike's duster. "Buffy quit starring and..." Spike said impatiently.

"SPIKE!" She screamed out of shock.

"Yeah slayer it's me," he said trying not to upset her. He was about 3 1/2 feet tall with dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Awe you're so cute," she picked him up.

"Yeah well I may be cute, but if you tell any of the scoobies, I will so kill you." He threatened her meaning every word, but she ignored him and started walking outside.

"Whoa slayer what are you trying to do, kill me?" he said as he tried to break free from her grasp.

She held on to him tightly. "No I'm trying to take you to my house so I can take care of you because obviously you can't take care of yourself."

"Oh well first off I can bloody well take care of myself, and if you take me outside I'll burn up," he said sternly.

"You don't know that," she retorted.

"Well I don't want to take any chances," he stated matter of factly.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" she asked.

"Well we could go down the sewers." The look she gave him was almost too funny. Almost.

"Spike, if you're actually Spike," just a hint of doubt coming into her voice because the adult Spike would have died if he had suggested it, "There is no way in hell I'm going down those sewers," she said.

"Even for me," he asked batting his now innocent eyes.

"Even for you, Spike" she said.

"Please," he said pulling off his best child-like impression.

She stared at him. He was so cute when he looked like this. Just so damn cute. _I wonder if this is what our children will look like. No bad thoughts Buffy. Bad thoughts. Mustn't think like that again. _"Fine but only this once, and only cause you're kind of cute like this," she pinched his cheek playfully.

"Ow!" he screamed.

"Alright big bad, let's go." They headed down the sewers together.

* * *

Willow and Tara walked into an empty house, "Where's Buffy?" Willow asked Tara.

"I think she went to talk to Spike," Tara said. She laid her jacket next to Willow on the couch. She walked in the kitchen, and noticed there was a message on the answering machine.

She pushed the button to play the message. It beeped. Then: "Hey Buffy I'm at Janice's. I'm staying the night. I hope that's ok. Call me if you need me. Bye!" Beep.

"Hey baby," Willow was walking into the kitchen now. "Why would Buffy go see Spike?"

"Because she needed to talk to him about something," she answered.

"What would she need to talk to 'HIM' about," she asked her lover.

"I can't say what she is going to talk to him about," she answered honestly; "I took a vow of secrecy.

Willow walked over to her and put her arms around her. "But you know what it is about right?" She tickled her ribs lightly.

"I might know," she said in between giggles, "but I can't tell you." Then she fell to the floor and burst out in laughter. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

A few minutes later they got up out of the floor and started talking again. "Why won't you tell me Tara? You tell me everything baby." Willow asked. Tara looked at her; she looked really hurt by this.

"I can't tell you I promised Buffy I wouldn't tell anyone what she told me. Scout's honor," she said.

"She told you stuff she didn't tell me. I'm her best friend...,"

Just then Buffy ran through the door with a blanket covering her head. Tara noticed she was carrying something in her arms. She dropped it quickly and slammed the door.

"SLAYER!!!! Bloody be careful," the thing Buffy had been carrying screamed, after she dropped it. Tara thought its voice sounded vaguely familiar. Actually it sounded a whole lot like Spike. Buffy went around closing all the blinds in the house.

She came back into the kitchen. "Hey guys what's up?" she asked acting as if everything was normal. Right as Buffy was asking this the cutest little boy Willow and Tara had ever seen crawled out from under the blanket in the floor.

"Damn Slayer, did you have to drop me on my head. I mean bloody hell, you could have caused me to have serious brain damage," he said.

"Oh somebody has a potty mouth," Willow said picking him up. "You're too cute to be saying stuff like that alright cutie pie." She kissed him on the cheek and sat him down on the counter. Spike looked absolutely mortified. Tara noticed this even if Willow didn't.

"Willow," Buffy said trying unsuccessfully to hold back her laughter.

"What?" she asked still completely unaware of what she had just done.

"You just kissed Spike," she said.

"WHAT!!" she screamed, "that's Spike," she asked.

"Yes," Tara and Buffy said at the same time.

She looked at him. He just smirked. His smirk. Spike's smirk.

"Oh my goddess, Oh my goddess... that can't possibly... I mean... Spike... a child...,"Willow started babbling.

"WILLOW," they screamed.

"What," she asked.

"Shut up, you're not helping," Buffy said.

"Okay,"

Tara finally spoke up, "How did this happen Buffy,"

"I don't know I walked into his crypt this morning and he was like this. You should ask him," she said.

"Do you know how this happened Spike?" No answer. They turned around. He was gone.

"Oh my god,"

"Where did he go?"

"He's gone," they all said at the same time.

"Willow you check for him upstairs, Tara you look for him downstairs," Buffy said taking charge. She started walking outside.

"Buffy where are you going," Tara asked. Buffy turned around at looked at as serious as ever.

"Outside."

To Be Continued...

Please review


End file.
